Computing devices, such as personal computers, main frames, lap top computers, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants, portable analog or digital analyzers, and the like provide users with specific functionality based on the design and features of the device. As technology, usage patterns, and user requirements change, users may desire to add additional functionality to a portable computing device. Such devices are particularly desirable in connection with portable diagnostic equipment, such as analog or digital analyzers. For example, a diagnostic device such as an engine analyzer may serve to collect and analyze multiple aspects of an engine or vehicle, including aspects of vehicle operation such as emissions component, system pressure, fluid pressure, system temperature, and other aspects of conditions.
However, the prior art plug-in modules do not provide functionality to all types of electronic devices. For example, a plug-in module is not available that securely attaches to, and interfaces with, certain portable electronic devices having a 120-pin or 120-receptacle hardware interface port.
If a module were available that could interface with such a portable electronic or computing device, the device could receive additional memory, software, features, hardware and functionality. Such a module may also facilitate the use of software, features and functionality for other portable computing devices, as well as previous versions of portable computing devices. In addition, it is desirable that such a module latch onto the portable computing device so that it does not fall off of the device when transported, but that the module also be easily removable when it is not needed, or when a replacement module is desired.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved plug-in module for a portable electronic or computing device.